


Insommnia

by Supersoda



Category: Legion of Super Heroes
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersoda/pseuds/Supersoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insomnia:     noun   inability to obtain sufficient sleep, especially when chronic; difficulty in falling or staying asleep; sleeplessness.     LLXSG fluff, rated T just incase. One Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insommnia

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on only two hours of sleep so just keep that in mind if this makes no sense.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own LOSH, I am far too poor for that.

Saturn Girl tossed and turned in her bed trying before lying in her back in defeat and frustration. She had bed trying to get some sleep for what seamed like hours with no progress. She never had trouble sleeping except for when some thing was bothering her or when she had a nightmare but neither of these was the case, she just had regular insomnia. Staring at the ceiling she went through the list of centuries old remedy for sleeplessness; warm class of milk, counting sheep, the works. None of them helped. She turned to check the time and the crimson numbers of her alarm clock 2:17 am. She groaned, it was too early to get up or do anything without waking anyone. She envied her team mates who were all of happily in dream land. 'wait!' she stopped to check the time once again and remembered that Garth's monitor shift ended at 2:00 am so he might be still awake. She quietly got out of bed and crept throwing the dark halls to her boyfriends room. Imra stopped outside his room and did a mind swept of the room just to make sure he was there. When she felt his mind in the room she softly whispered in his mind,

"Garth?" she was met with a silence and she begun to fear the he was too deeply asleep to hear her but as she began to turn away, the door slid open and a shirtless Lightning Lad stepped out,

"What is it Imra?" he whispered softly, Imra suddenly felt guilty fearing that she woke her boyfriend form a much needed sleep.

"I didn't wake you did I?" a small smile spread across Garth's face as he took both her hands in his,

"Na, I was just finishing brushing my teeth when you called. Why, is everything OK?" he asked giving her a concerned look. Imra sighed "I can't sleep." Garth, taking pity on his sleepless girlfriend pulled her into a loving hug and rested his head on hers which was resting on his bare chest. He pulled away but not far enough to break the hug but enough to look her in the eyes that were swimming with distress and frustration.

"Is something wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" he asked gently she shook her head and rested it back on his chest.

"No, I just can't sleep." he could hear the slightest hint of tears in her voice and began calming her down by rubbing her back. After a moment of silence he lead her into his room.

"Come on, you can sleep with me tonight, that should help."

Any other time Imra would have thought he was trying to get into her pants but this time it was different. He was calm and sweet and just his presence was soothing her and making her sleepy. Usually it was she who was calming him down but tonight the roles were reversed and she was glad for that. Once Garth helped her into his bed, he soon joined her and pulled her close so that she was resting her head on his warm chest, now barely able to keep her eyes open. Imra breathed in his sent before letting out a happy, sleepy sigh and fell asleep.

Garth could tell by her slowed, steady breathing and soft snoring that she was asleep and smiled. He gave her a soft kiss on the head before he closed his eyes and began a much needed sleep


End file.
